Don't Let Me Alone
by Amelia Chamberlain
Summary: (RePublish) hyung cobalah untuk sekedar menyapanya/ aku hanya seorang secret admirer dan TIDAK BOLEH lebih dari itu/ aku melihat mu berciuman dengan kris/ tentu saja bodoh! Aku sangat mencintaimu, saranghae/ Bad Summary! YAOI, ChanBaek/ BaekYeol, OneShoot, RNR Please


**Don't Let Me Alone**

Pairing : Chanbaek

Genre : Nano nano nogat :v

Rating : Aman di konsumsi saat berpuasa :v

Disclaimer : member EXO bukan punya saya tapi cerita ini **ASLI** punya saya.

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo bertebaran, OOC, dan newbie jika tidak suka dengan itu segera kelua**r.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan mengendap endap, melihat sekeliling loker matanya mengawasi seluruh koridor loker. Karena sudah merasa aman chanyeol berjalan menuju loker yang bertulisan Byun Baekhyun laki laki itu segera membuka lokernya dan menaruh setangkai bunga lily dan sebuah kertas yang di selipkan di dalamnya. Setelah melakukan aksinya chanyeol segera pergi untuk bersembunyi, dia yakin pemilik loker akan segera datang.

Chanyeol mengintip dari tempatnya berembunyi, tidak lama ada seseorang berbadan mungil yang membawa beberapa buku tebal. Mata chanyeol terus mengawasi gerak gerik pemuda berbadan mungil itu. Chanyeol buru buru menyembunyikan mukanya saat pria itu-baekhyun- menjelajahi matanya untuk melihat sekeliling koridor.

Setelah di rasanya aman chanyeol kembali mengintip baekhyun dari persembunyiannya, dia senang saat baekhyun tersenyum sesudah membaca surat yang chanyeol selipkan pada bunga lily nya.

Chanyeol terus melihat baekhyun "dia akan pergi ke kelas nya hyung"

"ne aku tau" chanyeol menyahut suara orang tersebut, chanyeol masih terus memperhatikan baekhyun yang sedang berjalan, tanpa di beritau seseorang tadi pun dia tau kalau baekhyun akan pergi ke kelasnya, tapi…tunggu dulu dia bilang apa tadi? Seseorang?

Chanyeol terbelalak kaget dan segera membalik badannya "HUA sehun…" chanyeol melompat kaget saat melihat sehun yang berada di belakangnya.

"aku bukan setan hyung, jadi tidak usah sekaget itu"

"kau mengagetkan ku sehun" chanyeol mengelus dadanya, rasanya jantungnya mau loncat keluar sangking kagetnya.

"kau tidak bosan hyung? Kau sudah terlalu lama memperhatikan dia dari jauh hyung, cobalah mendekatinya, setidaknya cobalah menyapanya hyung" chanyeol tersenyum samar mendengar ucapan sehun. Sebenarnya chanyeol sangat ingin menyapa baekhyun, dia sangat ingin berkenalan dengannya, tapi chanyeol berfikir dia itu bukan siapa siapa, dia tidak pantas untuk orang sesempurna baekhyun.

"hahaha…. Aku ingin sehun, aku ingin menyapanya tapi aku bukan orang yang pantas u ntuk menyapanya, aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk berkenalan dengan nya, seperti ini saja sudah cukup untuk ku sehun" chanyeol tersenyum kepada sehun.

Sehun menghela napas mendengar alasan hyungnya, dia tau itulah jawaban chanyeol. Ini bukan kali pertama sehun mengucapkan kata kata seperti tadi sudah terlalu sering sehun mengatakannyan bahkan sehun malas menghitungnya. Dari pertama kali sehun melontarkan kata kata nya jawaban chanyeol selalau sama "aku bukan lah orang yang pantas" sehun bingung dengan kalimat itu. Jadi orang seperti apa yang pantas untuk baekhyun?

"sudah lah sehun tidak usah di pikirkan, oh iya sehun ku dengar perempuan yang bernama naeun menyukai hanie hyung mu loh…hohoho.. kau harus berhati hati sehun jangan sampai anak rusamu di ambil pemburu lain, kau harus berhati hati sehun ikat rusamu dengan kuat ne..aku pergi ke kelas dulu, bye sehun" chanyeol tertawa melihat reaksi sehun. Dia segera berbalik dan meningalkan sehun yang terdiam dengan wajah tidak coolnya.

"chanyeol hyung! Yak..hyung!" sehun yang sudah sadar dari keterdiamannya langsung mengejar chanyeol dan mulai menanyakan gosip yang tidak benar tentang hanie hyung tersayangnya.

Chanyeol menatap bosan guru sejarah yang sedang berceloteh tidak jelas di depan kelasnya sekarang, oh ayolah siapa yang senang ketika seseorang menceritakan masa lalu? Untuk apa di ingat ingat lagi, mending di lupain aja.

Chanyeol mulai menggeliat resah di tempat duduknya, pantat nya sangat sakit karena sudah terlalu lama duduk. Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya, dia langsung kembali bersemangat setelah tau waktu istirahat tinggal 2 menit lagi.

chanyeol menegapkan badannya dan memandang guru yang sedang berceloteh itu dengan semangat. Tinggal menghitung waktu saja..sebentar lagi chanyeol sebentar lagi..chanyeol menghitung waktu 2 menitnya. Sebentar lagi 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

TET….TET…TET #KokAnehYa -_-

Wuhu akhirnya… chanyeol bersorak dalam hati.

"ok anak anak kalian bisa istirahat" guru chanyeol-choi soesangnim- berjalan meninggalkan kelas chanyeol

"ne seosangnim"

**Chanyeol Pov **

Akhirnya dia keluar juga, lagian dia ngajar atau kumur kumur sih? Gak jelas banget. Sudah lah aku tak ingin mengingat guru lemot nan tua itu. Aku ingin ke kantin sekarang, bukan karena aku lapar bukan. Aku ingin melihat malaikat ku, biasanya dia akan tertawa dan tersenyum saat berkumpul dengan sahabatnya.

"chanyeol hyung" aku mendengar sehun memanggil ku dari luar kelas, ini kebiasan sehun dan jongin saat istirahat mereka pasti akan datang ke kelas ku dan mengajak ku ke kantin bersama.

"ne sehun ayok kita segera ke kantin" aku merangkul pundak sehun dan jongin

"woah..hyung kau sangat bersemangat" jongin balas merangkul pundak ku

"iyalah chanyeol hyung semangat, dia kan ingin melihat malaikat nya" sehun menyindir chanyeol. Chanyeol yang di sindir hanya tertawa. Jarak antara ruangan ku dan kantin lumayan jauh, ruang kelas ku sehun dan jongin berada di lantai 2, sedangkan kantin berada di lantai 1.

"chanyeol hyung hari ini kita akan makan siang bersama kyungsoo luhan dan..em.. baekhyun" makan bersama? Tidak aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengan baekhyun.

"hyung, cobalah menyapanya ini kesempatan yang bagus hyung. Hari ini baekhyun luhan dan kyungsoo akan makan bersama kita hyung" sehun menepuk pundak ku, tidak aku tidak punya nyali sebesar itu

jongin menatap mataku "aku bosan melihat mu seperti Ini terus hyung, kau selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh, kau memujanya dari jauh, kau melindungi nya dari jauh. Hyung cobalah mendekatinya" kau tau jongin? Aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk melihatnya dari dekat.

"tapi…tapi..aku tid—"

"tidak pantas untuk nya? Aku bosan mendengar itu hyung. Tidak pantas karena apa hyung? ku mohon hyung…aku tidak ingin melihat mu seperti ini terus, ini sudah terlalu lama hyung, ini sudah 3 tahun hyung dan 3 tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat" aku tertegun mendengar kalimat sehun, tapi aku bisa apa? aku kembali terpaku melihat raut wajah sehun dan jongin.

"hyung cobalah…" jongin menyentuh bahu ku. Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan menganggukan kepala ku, mungkin benar apa yang di katakan jongin dan sehun, aku harus mencoba…tapi aku benar benar tidak punya nyali untuk bertemu dengan malaikat ku.

"kami di sini hyung, kau tak perlu khawatir hyung. Aku sudah mengenal baekhyun dari kyungsoo" jongin dan sehun tersenyum mereka merangkul bahuku, "terima kasih" aku membalas senyum mereka.

"ayo kita segera ke kantin mereka pasti sudah menunggu"

Selama di perjalanan aku mengumpulkan semua nyali ku, bohong jika aku tak gemetar bohong jika aku tidak takut, tapi aku mencoba melawan semua itu, aku mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberanian ku. Kesempatan berbicara dan berkenalan dengan baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang langka, aku mencoba menyakinkan diri ku jika aku siap untuk bertemu baekhyun

Akhirnya kami sampai di kantin, di kantin sangat ramai sekararang bahkan meja meja yang sudah terisi semua. Aku memandang orang orang yang berlalu lalang di depan ku, aku mengatur nafas ku yang mulai tidak teratur, aku merasa sekarang jantungku akan meloncat keluar sangkit cepatnya dia berdetak.

Aku terkejut meliat sehun menarik tangan ku, "kau melamun hyung" sehun masih menarik tangan ku ke pojok kantin.

Aku memandang dia..malaikat ku yang sedang mengobrol dengan kyungsoo dan luhan, sesekali dia tertawa, seperti biasa baekhyun duduk di apit oleh luhan dan kyungsoo. Aku melihat sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di depan dia ya tuhan ku mohon sekarang juga kau hentikan waktu ini, nafas ku tercekat saat dia memandang ku dengan tatapan terkejut. otak ku tidak bisa berpikir lagi rasanya otakku keram seketika, jantung ku yang berdebar debar dengan sangat kencang aku rasa jantung ku bisa saja keluar dan mematahkan tulang rusuk ku.

"apa kalian lama menunggu? Maaf tadi kami harus menemani sehun ke kamar kecil" sehun melirik tajam jongin yang memberi alasan seenak jidatnya. "ga papa kok jonginnie kami memaklumi itu" luhan dan baekhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan kyungsoo. Ya ampun aku ingin mati sekarang saat melihat tawa malaikat ku yang sangat indah sedang tertawa.

"cepatlah kalian duduk, kalian tidak ingin makan?" luhan menyuruh kami untuk duduk.

Sehun dan jongin langsung mengambil posisi di depan pacar mereka masing masing, dan ya … begini lah, aku harus duduk di depan baekhyun. Ya ampun aku ingin mati saat dia menatapku dengan senyuman nya yang sangat menawan.

"ah..jongin dia ini park chanyeol?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan jongin, di antara luhan kyungsoo daan baekhyun aku hanya mengenal luhan karena kami pernah satu kelas ketika kelas 10. Kami lumayan dekat, kalau kyungsoo aku mengenalnya hanya dari cerita jongin, kalau baekhyun….aku sangat mengenal dirinya.

"kenapa kau tidak langsung berkenalan dengan nya saja soo?" jawab jongin

"baik lah, baekhyun yang pertama" baekhyun memandang terkejut kyungsoo

"ah..baiklah" baekhyun terlihat gugup, hanya perasaan ku saja atau memang benar?

"em..anyeong byun baek hyun imnida" baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya "ne baekhyun, park chan yeol imnida" aku ragu untuk menggenggam tangan baekhyun. Aku menjulurkan tangan ku dengan ragu ragu, seakan bisa membaca pikiran ku baekhyun memajukan tangannya dan langsung menggengam tangan ku, tubuh ku rasanya tesetrum saat tangan baekhyun menggengam tangan ku. Oh baekhyun taukah kau? Aku sanagt senang sekarang, rasanya aku ingin meloncat loncat kegirangan.

"hyung kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh" sehun memisahkan tangan ku dan baekhyun, aku bersyukur sehun memisahkan nya karena kalau tidak di pisahkan aku belum tentu bisa melepaskan tangan baekhyun.

"jangan terlalu kaku dengan baekhyun hyung chanyeol hyung" jongin merangkul bahu ku, "chanyeol hyung selalu seperti ini saat bertemu orang baru jadi maklumi dia ne kyungsoo baekhyun" baekhyun dan kyungsoo mengangguk. Sehun jongin kalian menolong ku lagi T.T

"hunie benar, dulu saat aku dan chanyeol baru pertama kali berkenalan, chanyeol bahkan lebih kaku dari ini. Saat ku ajak dia ke kantin dia menggambil minuman yang ku berikan dengan tangan sekaku robot" semua tertawa mendengar lelucon luhan. Aku hanya tersenyum paksa mendengar nya.

"jangan terlalu kaku dengan ku dan baekhyun ne chanyeol, ah kita belum berkenalan. Do Kyungsoo imnida" kyungsoo memajukan tangan nya, aku segera menggengam nya "ne kyungsoo, park chan yeol imnida" kami bersalaman seperti orang bisa, aku dapat melihat raut tidak suka baekhyun saat melihat aku dan kyungsoo bersalaman tadi. Apakah dia tidak suka saat aku menjabat tangan sahabatnya?

"chanyeol kau curang, saat kau berkenalan dengan ku kau sangat kaku. Sedangkan saat kau berkenalan dengan kyungsoo kau tidak terlihat kaku sama sekali" baekhyun pura pura merajuk. "ah…em…bukan seperti itu maksudnya" ucap ku, aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"kau tidak menyukai soo baby ku kan hyung?" jongin melirik tajam kearah ku, "bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku menyukainya jongin? Kyungsoo mu sangat mengagumkan" aku membalas lirikan tajam jongin, "yak kalian berdua, tidak usah main drama di sini" aku dan jongin tertawa bersamaan "hahaha..aku hanya bercandaa dude, kau jangan memasang wajah seakan mau mencincang ku jongin" aku merangkul bahu jongin, "ne hyung, tapi aku akan benar benar mencincang mu kalau kau berani merebut soo baby ku"

"oh lihat kyungsoo memerah" luhan menggoda kyungsoo

"aigoo…uri kyungsoo sedang malu sekarang" baekhyun menusuk nusuk pipi kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang di goda hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Aku terkekeh melihat mereka.

"kalian berdua berhenti meenggoda kyungsoo, ah..aku sudah lapar….bagaimana kalau kita segera memesan? Aku jongin dan chanyeol hyung yang akan mengantri"

"hunie…hanie ingin nasi goreng kimchi ne"

"ne hanie hyung"

"aku dan baekhyun jjangmyon, baekhyun selalu memakan jjangmyon saat istirahat" aku melihat kyungsoo yang memesan jjangmyon, apakah kau juga kan memesan itu baekhyun? aku sudah melarangmu di dalam surat ku pagi ini bukan?

"ah kyung aku hari ini tidak ingin memakan jjangmyon. Aku kimchi saja sehun"

kimchi?

"tak bisa baekhyun, kau alergi jahe baekhyun. Sebaiknya kau memesan sup rumput laut saja" semua orang di sana segera menatapku, terutama baekhyun yang menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

"kau tau dari mana kalau aku alergi jahe chanyeol? Setau ku hanya aku dan keluarga ku yang tau kalau aku alergi jahe" mampus kau chanyeol..aku merutuki mulutku yang kelepasan. Ah.. park chanyeol kau sangat bodoh!

"benarkah kau alergi jahe baek? aku bahkan tidak tau kau mempunyai alergi semacam itu" tanya kyungsoo, luhan memandang baekhyun "apakah benar baek?"

"ya aku alergi jahe"

"lalu kenapa kau memesan kimchi jika kau alergi jahe baek?"

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi pertanyaan luhan dia sibuk menatap ku dengan wajah curiganya, mampus kau chanyeol….telapak tangan ku mendingin melihat wajah penuh curiga baekhyun.

"kami akan segera memesan, kalian tunggu lah di sini ok? Ah baekhyun hyung kau memesan sup rumput laut saja ne?" baekhyun menganguk "ne jongin" aku sehun dan jongin segera beranjak dari tempat duduk, kami mulai berjalan untuk mengantri.

Saat sedang mengantri, aku terkejut melihat sehun yang memandang ku dengan tatapan takjub "kau hebat hyung, bahkan kyungsoo hyung dan luhan hyung tidak tau kalau baekhyun hyung alergi jahe"

"aku penasaraan dari mana chanyeol hyung tau baekhyun hyung alergi jahe"

"mungkin chanyeol hyung stalker yang handal jongin" stalker? Aku secret admirernya bukan seorang stalker #ApaBedanyaCoba -_-

"aku bukan stalker sehun, jangan melebih lebihkan" jongin dan sehun yang awalnya tertawa langsung terdiam dan langsung menatap malas ke arah ku, "kau bodoh hyung"

"aku tak bodoh sehun"

"coba kau beritau aku di mana perbedaan secret admirer dengan staker hyung?"

"secret admirer dengan stalker berbeda jongin, setidaknya secret admirer tidak menggangu kenyaman seseorang yang mereka kagumi"

"kau sangat jenius hyung" sindir sehun.

"aku memang jenius sehun, jangan ragukan kejeniusan ku" sehun dan jongin langsung memandang ku dengan pandangan kau menjijik kan hyung, aku menjulurkan lidah ku untuk mengejek mereka.

sekitar 7 menit setelah kami mengantri akhirnya sekarang giliran kami. Sehun memesan 2 nasi goreng kimchi. Jongin memesan 1 jjangmyon dan 1 kimchi, aku memesan 2 sup rumput laut. Setelah memesan kami langsung menuju meja kami.

Aku segera meletak kan nampan dan menaruh sup rumput laut di depan baekhyun, "terima kasih chanyeol" aku memandang dan tersenyum tipis, oh baekhyun aku sangat senang saat kau mengatakan terima kasih dengan senyuman mu yang menawan itu kau adalah malaikat terindah baekhyun . "chanyeol jangan memandang baekhyun seperti itu" tegur kyungsoo, baekhyun yang mendengar itu segera mendongkak kan kepalanya dan memandang ku. Aku menelan ludah gugup, kenapa di saat seperti ini lidahku tiba tiba kelu dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari tatapan baekhyun?

"waktu istirahat sebentar lagi selesai, kita harus segera menghabiskan makan siang kita" ucap sehun. baekhyun dan kyungsoo menganguk singkat dan kembali memakan makan siang mereka. Aku juga mulai memakan makan siang ku, sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arah baekhyun yang memakan makannya dengan tenang.

Waktu istirahat selesai karena suara bel sekolah menggema beberapa detik yang lalu, "terima kasih ne chanyeol sehun jongin, kami kembali ke kelas dulu. Kalian juga segeralah ke kelas kalian" baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah ku, luhan dan kyungsoo juga melambaikan tangannya kearah sehun dan jongin.

"ayo hyung kita segera kembali ke kelas"

"ne sehun, kajja

* * *

TET…..TET….TET #BeginiLagi -_- #SuaraBelGagalKembali

"jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas kalian"

"ne soesangnim"

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke luar kelas, di luar aku bisa melihat sehun dan jongin sudah menunggu, "hyung kami numpang lagi ne hyung"

"iya hyung, sekalian aku dan sehun ingin main ke rumah mu"

"ya sudah, terserah kalian saja. Kajja" aku tertawa melihat sehun dan jongin ber hive five ria sambil bersorak _yeay_ dengan keras. Aku menghentikan kaki ku di tengah koridor, mataku mencari cari sosok baekhyun yang biasanya ku perhatikan dari lantai 2 sebelum aku pulang. dan seperti biasanya juga jongin dan sehun menemani ku.

"baekhyun di mana hyung? Tidak keliatan"

"itu..di situ sehun sedang bersama ketua osis kita" aku menunjuk baekhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang laki laki tinggi, aku terus memperhatikan mereka. Ini bukan pertama kali nya aku melihat baekhyun bersama ketua osis itu, ini sudah terlalu sering. Bahkan pernah menyebar gosip kalau mereka pacaran.

Aku bisa melihat baekhyun tertawa keras karena ketua osis itu, "sehun apakah kris tidak mempunyai kekasih?"

"entahlah hyung, aku belum pernah melihat nya jalan dengan pria atau wanita lain"

"…ang i o" aku mengangkat alisku mendengar jongin yang mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, aku dan sehun yang mendengar yang mendengar itu langsung menolehkan kepla ke arah jongin.

"kau mengucapkan sesuatu jongin?"

"he? Apa hyung?" jongin menolehkan kepalanya kearah aku dan sehun, "kau tadi mengucapkan sesuatu kan? Apa itu? kau mengucapkan sesuatu dengan tidak jelas" tanya sehun

"ah..aku tadi mengucapkan apa ya? Hahaha…. Aku lupa" jongin menggaruk belakang rambutnya. Aku dan sehun menatap malas ke arah jongin, pandangan ku kembali fokus kepada baekhyun. aku melihat baekhyun menendang tulang kering kris hyung, sehun dan jongin tertawa melihat itu sedangkan aku aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kris menahan tangan baekhyun yang mulai berbalik untuk pergi, kris merogoh kantongnya dan memberikan baekhyun sebuah surat atau bukan? Aku tidak tau karena aku melihatnya dari lantai 2, aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka berbicara apa yang pasti ku lihat baekhyun hanya mengangukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan kris. Sesudah itu baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari hadapan kris.

Aku tidak memperhatiakan baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, tatapan ku masih fokus ke arah kris, dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat kris mendongkak kan kepalanya dan melihat tepat ke arah ku, dia tersenyum ke padaku dan berbalik pergi.

"dia tersenyum ke arah mu hyung"

"aku tau sehun, sudah lah. Ayo kita segera pulang sekolah suda sepi" aku berjalan mendahului jongin dan sehun. "hyung kau mengenal kris hyung" tanya jongin

"tidak jongin aku tidak mengenalnya"

"tapi kenapa dia tersenyum ke arah mu hyung? Dia seakan akan sudah tau kau memperhatikan mereka dari jauh"

"entah lah sehun. sudah lah jangan di pikirkan, kalian hari ini menginap di rumah ku?"

"boleh hyung?" tanya sehun antusias

"boleh kenapa tidak?" aku tersenyum ke arah sehun.

"yeay" sehun menjerit senang, "jongin kau ikut kan?"

"tentu saja" jawab jongin antusias.

"sebelum pulang kita ke supermarket dulu ne? kita beli beberapa makanan ringan"

"ayay kapten" aku tertawa melihat tingakah sehun dan jongin.

"sehun jongin sebentar ne aku ingin membeli bunga" ucap ku ke arah jongin dan sehun yang sedang memakan snack mereka. Kami baru pulang dari super market aku harus menyeret kedua mahluk halus ini untuk keluar dari supermarket setelah menghabiskan waktu 3 jam memilih snack, dan aku menyesal membawa kedua monster snack ini. selain mereka sangat lama mereka juga cukup menguji kesabaran ku bagaimana tidak, mereka selalu bertengkar ketika memilih snack di supermaret, "ne hyung" jawab sehun dan jongin singkat.

Aku memutar arah, arah toko bunga langganan ku bertolak belakang dengan arah rumahku. Aku melajukan mobil ku dengan kecepatan sedang, aku menghentikan mobil ku saat lampu merah.

"HYUNG! HYUNG! lihat itu" sehun menunjuk nunjuk toko boneka yang berada di sebrang jalan.

Aku sangat terkejut, sangat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ku pandang sekarang. Di sebrang jalan sana baekhyun sedang menggendong boneka panda di sebelah baekhyun ada kris yang menemaninya. Kris menggengam tangan baekhyun, kris mencondongkan wajahnya ke telinga baekhyun untuk membisikkan sesuatu-mungkin?- setelah itu kris memeluk baekhyun, dan baekhyun membalas pelukan kris.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali mengambil posisi di samping baekhyun, mata ku dan mata kris bertemu pandang, kris melemparkaan seringayannya ke arahku. Setelah itu kris mengubah posisinya sekarang dia berada di depan baekhyun, aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan karena punggung kris yang menutupi pengelihatan ku. Yang ku lihat kris mencondongan wajahnya ke arah baekhyun. aku hanya membelalakan mataku yang melihat itu, sekarang rasanya dada ku sangat sesak aku tidak tau kenapa, setau ku aku tidak punya penyakit asma atau semacamnya. Aku ingin mengalihkan kedua mataku dari pemandangan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Mataku seakan di kunci dan mataku sudah ditakdirkan untuk melihat pemandangan itu.

"…..yung….hyung…CHANYEOL HYUNG!" aku terkejut mendengar teriakan sehun, "ah.. ne sehun? ada apa? kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu" aku mencoba mengembalikan kesadaraan ku.

"aku sudah memanggil mu ratusan kali hyung, lihat lah ke depan lampu sudah berganti menjadi hijau" aku mengalihkan mataku dan melihat lampu lalu lintas, sehun benar lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau. "ah ne mianhae" aku segera menjalankan mobil ku kembali. Aku mencoba fokus dengan jalanan yang ada di depan ku aku mengendarai mobil ku dengan kecepatan tinggi , aku langsung mengerem mobil ku mendadak karena bayangan bayangan kris yang -mungkin- mencium baekhyun tadi.

Aku menenggelamkan wajah ku di dashboard mobil ku, "YAK, HYUNG KAU GILA?" aku tidak memperdulikan teriakan jongin. Otak ku terlalu kalut, bayangan bayangan kris dan baekhyun terus menghantui pikiran ku. Dan itu membuat otak ku tidak bisa berpikiran jernih, tapi aku harus melakukan apa? ini semua adalah resiko ku yang menjadi pengagum rahasia, orang yang hanya bisa melihat, memperhatiakan, dan menjaga dari jauh dan tidak boleh lebih ingat chanyeol TIDAK BOLEH LEBIH.

Baekhyun dan kris memang sudah mengenal sejak lama bukan? Dan aku yakin mereka akan bertahan lama karena mereka sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain. Dan aku juga yakin kris akan melindungi malaikat ku, mereka pasangan yang cocok. Kris yang tampan dan baekhyun ku yang sempurna, mereka sangat sempurna. Ya sangat sempurna…

TOK…..TOk…..TOK

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat ke luar jendela. "keluar hyung" ucap sehun dari belakang. Aku hanya mengikuti intrupsi sehun, aku segera membuka pintu dan keluar dari dalam mobil. "duduklah di belakang hyung, aku yang menyetir" aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku mendengar ucapan jongin.

Aku membuka pintu belakang dan segera duduk. Aku menatap pemandangan di luar, mataku hanya fokus ke sana. entah kenapa rasanya dadaku sangat sesak, sesak sekali sampai rasanya aku susah untuk bernafas. aku meraba dada ku yang terasa sesak, bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa sesak ini? tuhan tolonglah aku.

"hyung…..mianhae….maaf ini semua salah ku" aku melihat sehun yang menundukan kepalanya, aku tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya "gwenchana sehun….seharusnya aku berterima kasih kepadamu" sehun mendongkak kan kepalanya dan melihat tepat ke mataku "kau bohong hyung" ucapnya sedih.

"ini salah ku hyung, mianhae…"

"gwencana sehun, aku baik baik saja" aku tersenyum ke arah sehun yang memandang ku dengan wajah sedihnya. Aku tau maksud sehun bukan untuk menyakiti ku "gomawo hyung" sehun memeluk ku "yak! Kau tak perlu menangis bodoh" aku tertawa melihat sehun yang menangis di bahuku. Sehun memang menangis tanpa suara, tapi aku tau karena baju ku basah.

"ku rasa luhan hyung akan memutuskan mu jika ku bilang pada nya kalau hunie tercintanya menangis tersedu sedu di bahu chanyeol hyung" aku tertawa keras mendengar ucapan jongin, memang benar kenapa sehun yang mengaku seme gentlemen menangis hingga membuat baju ku basah? Aku mencoba melepaskan peluakan sehun, tapi semakin aku melepas kan nya maka sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku berhenti mencoba melepaskan pelukannya "sehun, lepaskan" sehun menggeleng, "lepaskan bodoh" sehun menggeleng keras. "ah…aku akan menelepon hanie hyung tersayang mu itu" sehun cepat cepat melepaskan pelukannya "sudah kan hyung, sudah ku lepas, dan tolong jangan beritahu luhan hyung tentang kejadiaan memalukan ini" aku tertawa mendengar nya "jongin kau dengar itu? kita bisa memanfaatkan ini untuk memeras dompet sehunie kita tercinta" jongin hanya menyeringai mendengarnya, jongin tetap fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

"kalian jahat" sehun cemberut di pojokan. "hyung toko bunga yang mana? Di sini banyak toko bunga hyung" tanya jongin. "kau belum pernah ikut aku untuk membeli bunga sebelumnya jongin?" jongin menggeleng "cepatlah hyung yang mana?" tanya jongin tak sabar. Jongin mengendarai mobil dengan dengan sangat pelan, "nah itu dia jongin, toko bungan bercat kuning" aku menunjuk toko bunga langannan ku.

"sudah sampai hyung" ucap jongin, aku hanya menganguk "sehun ikut?" tanya ku, sehun hanya menganguk singkat dengan muka cemberut nya. "berhentilah cemberut sehun, nanti ketika makan malam kau yang akan menentukan menunya" sehun tersenyum cerah mendengar nya, "baik lah hyung, kau janji kan hyung?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"kau sangat rakus sehun" ucap jongin, "biarin" sehun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek jongin. "sudahlah ayo kita segera keluar"

**Chanyeol Pov End**

KLING…..

Perempuan cantik yang sedang menata bunga melihat ke arah pintu yang sedang terbuka, dia tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang datang. "kau membawa teman mu chanyeol?" tanya perempuan itu, chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat. "hari ini kau sangat cantik noona" puji chanyeol, "jadi sebelum nya aku jelek?" gurau perempuan itu. chanyeol tertawa "ania kau selalu cantik noona"

"hahhaha…terima kasih chanyeol" ucap perempuan cantik itu. jongin dan sehun melongo melihat chanyeol yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan perempuan cantik penjaga toko bunga. "ah..noona kenal kan ini teman ku, yang ini sehun dan yang itu jongin" perempuan penjaga toko itu tersenyum "anyeong park yura imnida, noona chanyeol" yura membungkuk ke arah sehun dan jongin.

Sehun dan jongin membalas dengan kikuk. "yura noona sudah menikah 4 tahun yang lalu, dan dia tinggal dengan suaminya sekarang" sehun dan jongin yang mendengar itu hanya menganguk kan kepalanya "ku pikir kau anak tunggal hyung" ucap jongin, "muka kalian mirip, dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat yura noona tapi di mana" sehun melihat muka yura dengan seksama.

"sebelum menikah yura noona bekerja sebagai reporter " jelas chanyeol, "ah..pantas saja" sehun menganguk anggukan kepalanya. "kalian tidak ingin membeli bunga?" tanya chanyeol, "aku ingin membelikan kyungsoo bunga" ucap jongin, "aku juga" ucap sehun.

"lily putih kan chanyeol?" tanya yura, chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. yura menggkerutkan dahinya, tidak seperti biasanya chanyeol seperti ini biasanya dia bersemangat ketika datang untuk membeli bunga batin yura. Yura menyentuh pundak adik nya "wae chan? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya yura. Yura menyentuh pipi adik nya, yura sangat mengenal chanyeol dan yura tau kalau adik nya sekarang tidak dalam keadaan baik baik saja. Jika chanyeol ada masalah pasti chanyeol akan menghubungi yura dan menceritakan semua masalah nya. Yura sedih ketika melihat mata chanyeol yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

Yura menjijit kan kakinya dan segera memeluk chanyeol, yura mengelus kepala adik nya sayang. Yura hampir mengeluarkan air matanya ketika chanyeol membisikan "tolong aku noona" dengan nada yang sangat rendah. "noona di sini sayang" yura membisikan kata kata itu di telinga chanyeol. yura tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, yura bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dari pelukan sang adik. Yura melepaskan pelukannya, dia memandang mata adiknya yang memerah karena menahan tangis.

"apakah kau begini karena _dia_?" chanyeol menggeleng pelan, yura mengambil tangan adiknya yang terkepal. Yura membuka kepalan itu perlahan dan dia terkejut karena chanyeol sekarang tengah menggegam kelopak bunga tulip kuning, "hiks….chanyeol" chanyeol segera memeluk kakak nya yang menangis "kau mau menolong adik mu ini kan noona?" yura menganguk.

Yura berjalan mengambil beberapa bunga daffodil, amaranth globe, primrose, anemone, halenium, dan yang terakhir bunga cyclamen. yura berjalan ke arah kasir, di sana sudah ada chanyeol sehun dan jongin, sehun dan jongin dengan bunga pilihan mereka masing masing.

"ah..yura noona maukah kau merangkai kan bunga ini untuk ku?" tanya sehun, "tentu saja sehun, dan aku ingin bertanya kau ingin memberikan bunga mawar hitam itu untuk siapa?" sehun tersenyum "tentu saja untuk kekasih ku noona" yura memandang sehun "apakah kalian ada masalah? Sebaiknya kalian selesaikan baik baik. Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan jika kau tak mau menyesal sehun" sehun memandang yura dengan alis yang terangkat. Jujur dia tidak mengerti ucapan yura,

"cih…pabo" ucap chanyeol, sehun melirik chanyeol. "mawar hitam adalah mawar yang paling jarang di temui dan jarang di beli. Bahkan di toko yura noona hanya ada 10 tangkai bunga mawar hitam. Kau salah jika kau memilih mawar itu untuk luhan sehun, aku yakin hanie hyung mu akan nangis histeris Selama 7 hari 7 malam penuh" sekarang sehun benar benar tidak mengerti.

Yura tertawa kecil melihat wajah sehun yang terlihat sangat kebingungan yura pikir sehun mengerti arti dari bunga yang dia pilih. "setiap bunga mempunya makna masing masing, bahkan bunga bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu melebihi kata kata. Bunga bisa menjadi alternative untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Kita memilih bunga bukan dari cantik atau tidak nya bunga itu, melainkan dari makna tersembunyi dari bunga itu."

"jadi….makna dari bunga yang ku pilih apa noona?"

"mawar hitam mempunyai makna seperti mari kita putus, atau cinta kita berakhir di sini. Biasanya juga untuk melambangkan cinta cinta yang berakhir teragis" sehun memandang horror mawar hitam di tangannya, "seharusnya yura noona tidak memberitau sehun apa arti mawar hitam, ah… sayang sekali padahal aku sangat ingin melihat luhan hyung mengamuk dan menghajar sehun habis habisan" ucap jongin, "huh….kau seperti tau arti bunga yang kau pilih saja" balas sehun sengit.

"jongin memilih bunga yang tepat sehun, seharusnya kau langsung melamarnya ketika kau memberikan bunga ini jongin" gurau yura. "hahaha… ku rasa kau benar noona" ucap jongin.

Yura sudah selesai merangkai bunga chanyeol, sekarang yura mulai merangkai bunga baby breath pilihan jongin. yura memandang sehun yang sepertinyaa sangat bingung untuk memilih bunga yang akan dia kasih kepada kekasihnya, yura berjalan ke arah sehun, "masih bingung?" sehun menagngguk dan menggaruk keplanya yang tidak gatal. Yura berjalan dan mengambil bunga iris, "bagaimana dengan ini sehun?" sehun memandang bunga iris itu "apa makna dari bunga itu noona?" tanya sehun.

"bunga iris artinya kau ingin selalu bersamanya setiap saat" sehun tersenyum cerah mendengar penjelasan yura "wah…kau sangat membantu noona" yura hanya tersenyum, yura dan sehun berjalan ke arah kasir. yura mulai merangkai bunga sehun dan dalam waktu singkat yura selesai merangkai bunga sehun. "wah….cantik sekali…gomawo noona" ucap sehun "ne..chonma sehun"

Yura melihat chanyeol yang tidak bersemangat melihat buket bunga nya, yura memandang adiknya sedih. "chan…. Ini yang terakhir kan? Kau harus memberanikan diri untuk mengajak nya bertemu chanyeol. Setidaknya hanya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan" chanyeol memandang noona nya "aku takut noona" yura mengelus pipi adiknya "kau harus mencoba chan…kau bisa" yura memberikan adiknya semangat, chanyeol tersenyum "gomawo noona..aku akan mengajak nya bertemu besok" yura tersenyum "faighting chanyeol"

Chanyeol meraba hp nya yang bergetar, "ah…noona umma menyuruh mu besok datang ke rumah jam 6"

"oh? Ada apa kenapa tiba tiba sekali?"

"entah lah noona umma hanya menyampaikan itu, noona aku ingin pulang dulu sudah sore. Sehun jongin jangan lupa bayar"

"ah..tidak usah kalian berdua tidak usah bayar, anggap saja itu hadiah sepesial dari ku" sehun dan jongin tersenyum lebar "makasih noona" ucap sehun dan jongin "ne…chonma, kalian hati hati ne" yura melambaikan tangannya ke arah jongin dan sehun.

Chanyeol yang sudah di luar kembali masuk "aku melupakan sesuatu" chanyeol mendekati yura dan mencium keningnya "gomawo ne noona" ucap chanyeol "ne sayang…kau harus semangat ne. faighting!"

"gomawo noona, bye noona"

"bye" yura melambaikan tangannya, dia terus melihat mobil chanyeol hingga menghilang di ujung jalan. Yura tersenyum "Byun Baekhyun apakah kau tadi melihatnya?" ucap yura lirih.

* * *

chanyeol berjalan santai, kali ini dia tidak mengendap endap seperti biasa ketika dia ingin menaruh bunga dan surat nya di loker baekhyun. chanyeol sudah sangat pasrah sekarang, chanyeol membuka loker baekhyun, dan menaruh bunga dan kartunya. "ini yang terakhir, aku berjanji baekhyun" chanyeol mengelus loker baekhyun sebentar dan berjalan pergi.

Sekitar 20 menit setelah chanyeol menaruh bunga dan surat nya pemilik loker-baekhyun- berjalan menuju lokernya, dia ingin mengambil baju olahraga yang dia letakkan di loker. Baekhyun sengaja meninggalkan baju olahraganya di loker karena takut lupa membawa baju itu ketika pelajaran olahraga. baekhyun mengambil bajunya, dia juga tidak lupa mengambil bunga yang berada di sana. kening baekhyun berkerut heran, orang itu biasanya memberikan nya setangkai bunga lily putih. Tapi sekarang orang itu memberikannya 5 jenis bunga yang berbeda beda. Baekhyun mengambil surat yang terselip di dalam bunga tersebut.

_Baekhyun maaf kan aku yang selama ini selalu menggangu mu_

_Kau pasti sangat tergangu dengan kehadiran ku kan?_

_Aku minta maaf jika aku selama ini menggangu mu_

_Aku janji ini akan menjadi terakhir kali aku menggangu mu_

_Aku janji…_

_Tapi maukah kau bertemu dengan ku?_

_Sekali ini saja…bisakah?_

_Jika kau ingin, datang lah ke taman belakang sekolah _

_Aku menunggu mu setelah pulang sekolah di sana_

_Bisakah? Aku menunggu mu byun baekhyun_

_P.C.Y_

Baekhyun terkejut membaca surat nya, kenapa orang itu harus berhenti memberikan nya bunga? Dia tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan bunga dan surat yang orang itu berikan. Tapi dia minta maaf, dia tidak bisa membalas perasaan orang itu. dia tidak bisa karena dia sudah mencintai seseorang, sudah sangat lama baekhyun mencintai seseorang itu. ketika mereka bertemu nanti baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih dan baekhyun juga akan minta maaf kepada orang itu.

Baekhyun melipat suratnya dan menaruhnya di saku celananya, baekhyun sengaja meninggalkan bunga nya di loker. Sesampainya baekhyun di kelas dia melihat luhan dan kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat senang, mereka juga memegang bunga di tangan masing masing.

"wah…bunga yang indah, kalian dapat dari siapa?" kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah baekhyun, baekhyun bisa melihat kalau kyungsoo sangat senang sekarang. "aku mendapatkan nya dari jongin, ah….dia sangat romantis" baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan, "dan aku bisa menebak luhan hyung juga pasti mendapatkannya dari sehun?" luhan mengangguk malu malu.

"dan kemana bunga lily putih mu baekhyun?" baekhyun menunduk "orang itu tidak memberikan ku bunga lily soo, dia memberikan ku beberapa bunga. Aku tidak ingin membawanya ke kelas, aku takut rusak"

"ah…baekhyun apakah kau tau? Lily putih itu mempunyi arti, arti bunga lily putih adalah cinta suci yang di liputi duka" baekhyun terkejut mendengar penjelaasan kyungsoo "ah…benarkan soo?" tanya baekhyun, dan kyungsoo hanya menganguk.

"sudah lah tidak usah di pikirkan lagi, ah… baekhyun bagaimana perkembangan hubungan mu dengan dia" tanya luhan, baekhyun memandang luhan sedih. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca, luhan dan kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera memeluk baekhyun. "ada apa baek? Ceritakan kepada kami" ucap luhan

"kita makan bersama baekhyun luhan dan kyungsoo lagi?" tanya chanyeol, sehun dan jongin menganguk "iya hyung, hanie hyung ku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ku beriakan tadi pagi. Ah…aku harus memberikan hadiah untuk yura noona" chanyeol menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, "seharunya kau memilihnya sendiri seperti jongin sehun" sehun segera menggeleng kuat "aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi ku setelah memberikan hanie hyung mawar hitam"

"kau bodoh sehun, memang orang yang bodoh akan bodoh selamanya dan itu tidak bisa di ubah" sehun memukul kepala jongin "yak! Apa apaan itu ha? Aku tidak bodoh jongin!"

"kalian berdua hentikan itu" ucap chanyeol

Mereka sudah sampai di kantin, "mereka di sana hyung kajja" sehun menunjuk ke arah pojok kantin tempat mereka duduk kemarin. Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat keadaan baekhyun, biasanya baekhyun tertawa dan tersenyum gembira ketika istirahat. Tapi kini tidak, kini baekhyun menutup wajah nya dengan tisu, kepalanya dia istirahatkan di bahu luhan dan kyungsoo menepuk nepuk bahu baekhyun pelan.

"ada apa?" tanya sehun. luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, menyuruh sehun dan yang lainnya untuk diam. Kyungsoo dan luhan memandang tajam chanyeol, chanyeol yang di tatap tajam hanya terdiam dia tidak tau kenapa dia bisa di pandang sesengit itu oleh kyungsoo dan luhan . Jongin menyenggol tangan chanyeol, chanyeol mengangkat bahunya karena jongin menatap nya dengan tatapan kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah hyung?

"baek..sudah lah" ucap luhan, "kau harus makan baekhyun, kau bisa sakit" ucap kyungsoo. baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu luhan, mata baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan mata sembab dan merahnya. Chanyeol merasa baekhyun memandang dengan tatapan sedih.

"kami sudah memesan makanan tadi, jadi makan lah" ucap luhan. Chanyeol mengambil sup rumput laut di depannya, chanyeol melihat ada air mata yang mengalir dari wajah baekhyun yang menunduk. Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu segera mengambil tisu, dia mengangkat wajah baekhyun daan menghapus air matanya yang mengalir "gwenchana?" baekhyun menggeleng, air matanya semakin deras mengalir dari matanya. "singkirkan tangan mu chanyeol" ucap kyungsoo, kyungsoo menepis tangan chanyeol dari wajah baekhyun.

Jongin yang melihat itu terkejut "soo kau kasar sekali" kyungsoo memandang jongin "diam lah jongin" ucap kyungsoo. "soo sudah lah, kau tidak boleh begitu" ucap baekhyun dengan suara serak nya. "tapi baek—"

"ah..maaf menggangu kalian sunbae, aku hanya ingin mengaantarkan perempuan ini" ucapan kyungsoo terputus karena adik kelas yang mengantar seorang perempuan.

"gomawo ne" ucap perempun itu. "ne eonni chonma"

Chanyeol terkejut melihat perempuan itu "yura noona? Ada apa noona" perempuan itu-yura- tersenyum kepada chanyeol "ini chan, kau meninggalkan ini. umma menyuruh ku untuk mengantarkan ini" chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya "makasih ne yura noona" yura tersenyum "ne sayang, sama sama" chanyeol mengambil pelastik yang di berikan yura. "ah…chan noona pergi dulu ne"

"kenapa cepat sekali noona?"

"noona ada urusan sayang" yura menyentuh kepala adiknya, dia mengelus kepala chanyeol sayang. "ah…araseo noona, kau hati hati ne" yura mengangguk. Chanyeol memeluk yura dan mencium kening yura sayang. "ne sayang, noona pergi dulu kau jangan membuat masalah. Ah..dan satu lagi faighting chanyeol" chanyeol tersenyum "ne noona gomawo" yura berjinjit dan mencium kedua pipi adiknya "chonma sayang….noona pergi dulu ne pay chanyeol" yura pergi dan melambaikan tangannya "pay noona hati hati ne" chanyeol terus melihat yura yang mulai menghilang di ujung koridor.

Chanyeol kembali duduk di tempat duduk nya "kau mencintainya chanyeol" tanya kyungsoo, chanyeol mengernyit heran "tentu saja, dia adalah orang yang sangat ku cintai" ucaap chanyeol yakin, "baekhyun dan luhan di mana?"

"merekaa pergi ke toilet" jawab sehun, "kenapa aku tidak melihat nya ketika dia pergi ke toilet?" tanya chanyeol.

BRAK…

Kyungsoo menggebrak meja, chanyeol yang sedang minum hampir menyemburkan airnya, sedangkan jongin dan sehun yang sedang makan tersedak sedak karena kaget.

"ada apa soo? Kenapa kau menggebrak meja?" tanya jongin, kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Mata kyungsoo memandang chanyeol marah, chanyeol sangat bingung, sebenarnya dia salah apa? kenapa kyungsoo bisa semarah itu dengannya.

"soo apa salah ku, apa ak—" chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya karena ada seseorang yang menarik kerah bagiaan belakangnya. Chanyeol mememutar badannya dan melihat siapa yang menarik kerah bajunya, chanyeol terkejut setelah tau yang menarik bajunya adalah kris. "ada apa kris?" tanya chanyeol.

Kris menarik kerah baju chanyeol, dia menyuruh chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduk nya. "ada a—" belum selesai chanyeolo bertanya, kris sudah memukul pipi chanyeol. Chanyeol tersungkur ke lantai Sudut bibirnya berdarah karena pukulan kris. Kris berjalan dan kembali menarik kerah baju chanyeol. Belum sempat kris melayangkan tinjuannya untuk ke dua kali tanggannya sudah di tahan oleh sehun, "jangan mengacau kami hyung! aku peringatkan kau" sehun menggeram marah. Kris menyeringai, dia menjauh dan merapikan jasnya.

Kris mendekat ke arah chanyeol "ku peringatkan kau, jangan sekali kali berani menyentuh baekhyun ku. Jangan sekali kali kau mencoba menyakiti baekhyun ku atau aku tidak segan segan untuk MEMBUNUH MU"

Setelah menyampaikan itu, kris menjauh pergi. Chanyeol berjalan di bantu sehun dan jongin "gwencana hyung?" tanya sehun, chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat. "sebenarnya aku….salah apa sehun?" ucap chanyeol lirih.

* * *

Baekhyun berlari ke arah taman belakang sekolah, ini sudah 1 jam setelah jam pulang sekolah. Baekhyun terkejut, dia juga tidak menyangka dia kan pingsan selama 3 jam lamanya. Baekhyun menyusuri taman sekolah, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapa siapa.

Baekhyun menetralkan nafasnya, nafasnya masih terengah engah karena berlari. Bakhyun belum menyerah dia masih mengitari taman untuk mencari orang itu. dan dia menemukannya, orang itu sedang duduk menghadap ke arah danau yang letaknya agak jauh dari taman sekolah.

"hey..apakah kau P.C.Y?" tanya baekhyun. baekhyun melihat orang itu mengenakan jaket hitam dan kepalanya di tutupi hodie jaketnya. Orang itu berbalik baekhyun tidak bisa melihat jelas mukanya karena orang itu juga memakai masker. orang itu mengambil kertas dan menulis sesuatu.

_Bicaralah, aku ingin mendengar kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang ku_

Orang itu membalikkan badannya.

"em..aku ingin berterimakasih karena kau telah memberikan aku bunga dan surat untuk ku, aku sangat senang karena kau selalu memberikan ku setangkai bunga lily untuk ku. Aku juga sangat senang ketika membaca surat mu yang isinya selalu mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku sangat berterima kasih dan sepertinya kau lebih mengerti aku dari pada diriku sendiri, dan kau tau? Aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan semua bunga dan surat yang kau berikan sama sekali tidak pernah, jadi jangan berfikir kau menggangguku karena surat dan bunga mu" baekhyun menarik nafas sebentar.

"dan aku ingin minta maaf kepada mu, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan cinta mu. Aku minta maaf aku sangat sangat minta maaf, aku tidak bisa mencintai mu karena hati ku sengaja ku tutup. Aku menutup hati ku rapat rapat karena aku sudah mencintai seseorang. aku minta maaf, ku mohon maafkan aku" baekhyun maju dan memeluk punggung orang itu, baekhyun dapat merasakan punggung orang itu menegang.

Baekhyun menangis saat memeluk orang itu, dia merasa yang dia peluk sekarang adalah seseorang yang dia cintai.

Orang itu melepaskan pelukannya, dia berbalik yang menulis sesuatu.

_Kenapa kau menangis? Jangan menangis_

"aku merasa saat aku memelukmu aku sedang memeluk park chanyeol. Ah….maaf kan aku, aku menyinggung perasaan mu? Maafkan aku"

Orang itu menulis sesuatu lagi.

_Tidak aku tidak tersinggung tidak apa, dan bolehkah aku tau siapakah park chanyeol itu?_

"dia adalah orang yang ku cintai. Aku mencintainya sejak pertama aku melihatnya, tapi aku baru tau kalau dia sudah mempunyai pacar. Aku ….. aku ….. hiks… mianhae" baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk meredam suara tangisnya.

Orang itu memeluk baekhyun "uljima" baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara orang itu, dia segera melepaskan pelukan orang itu.

"kau… kau… kau… park chanyeol" baekhyun memandang orang itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Orang itu melepaskan hodie jaketnya, kemudian orang itu melepaskan maskernya. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya tidak percaya "ja …ja …jadi selama ini kau.. kau" baekhyun memandang orang itu tidak percaya. "ne baekhyun, aku park chanyeol"

"aku yang selama ini menjadi secret admirer mu, aku yang selama ini yang selalu meletakkan bunga daan surat di loker mu"

"tapi..tapi..tapi.. kau sudah mempunyai pacar chanyeol, kenapa kau menghianati pacar mu?" chanyeol memandang baekhyun bingung "em….. maaf baekhyun aku tidak mempunyai pacar selama ini aku hanya mencintaimu" baekhyun merona mendengarnya, dia menundukan wajahnya. "tapi saat aku pulang melewati toko bunga, aku melihat mu berpelukan dengan perempuan itu, kalian sangat mesra sekali. Bahkan saat di kantin kau mencium keningnya"

"em…baekhyun, kau salah paham. Dia adalah kakak kandung ku, kakak perempuan ku juga sudah menikah jadi tidak mungkin aku berpacaran dengan kakak ku sendiri" wajah baekhyun makin memerah, dia sangat malu. Bisa dia menangis hingga pingsan hanya karena kesalah pahaman, sekarang baekhyun benar benar tidak ingin menatap wajah chanyeol.

"baekhyun, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Aku melihat mu dan kris di depan toko boneka, dan aku melihat kalian berciuman" baekhyun segara mengangkat wajahnya, setelah beberapa detik setelahnya baekhyun tertawa. Dia tertawa sangat keras, baekhyun mencoba menghentikan tawanya "apa? aku dan kris berciuman? Aku masih sayang nyawa chanyeol aku tidak mau di wushu adik sepupuku karena naga burik sok ganteng itu mencium ku" chanyeol memandang baekhyun bingung.

"begini chanyeol….. kris adalah tunangan adik sepupuku, adik sepupuku yang bernama tao. Kemarin kris meminta bantuan ku untuk membelikan boneka untuk tao karena kemarin tao ulang tahun. Kris selalu membantuku untuk bisa melihat mu chan, dia juga tau aku mencintai mu. Kemarin dia melakukan itu karena dia melihat mu yang sedang berada di lampu merah" chanyeol tertawa.

"em..jadi kita sama sama salah paham?"

"ya..kita sama sama salah paham" baekhyun dan chanyeol tertawa bersama. Chanyeol mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya, dia maju untuk mendekatkan diri dengan baekhyun.

"em..apakah itu artinya kau mencintaiku baekhyun?" baekhyun merona "tentu saja bodoh! Aku sangat mencintaimu, saranghae" baekhyun memeluk leher chanyeol, chanyeol membalas pelukan baekhyun. "nado saranghae" bisik chanyeol di telinga baekhyun, baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya. dia bisa melihat wajah chanyeol yang begitu tampan dari dekat, baekhyun terus melihat wajah chanyeol. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya semua begitu sempurna. Mata baekhyun terpaku pada bibir tipis chanyeol, diam diam baekhyun menelan salvia gugup. Entah kenapa baekhyun merasa wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, sangat sampai baaekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas chanyeol.

Baekhyun menutup matanya saat bibir chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. Sangat lembut, baekhyun sangat menyukai bibir chanyeol yang menyentuh bibirnya. Baekhyun membalas lumatan kecil chanyeol di bibirnya, ini sangat manis batin baekhyun. chanyeol melumat bibir baekhyun lembut, tidak ada nafsu atau paksaan. Hanya ada cinta, chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah baekhyun yang merona. Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dan berbisik "don't let me alone baekhyun, saranghae" baekhyun mengangguk "never chanyeol never, nado saranghae"

_MEAHWILE_

"hyung kan sudah ku bilang kau jangan memukul nya terlalu keras"— sehun

"aku tidak memukulnya terlalu keras, kalau terlalu keras pun itu karena aku terbawa emosi"— kris

"bagaimana pun juga aku tidak terima karena chanyeol sudah membuat baekhyun menangis hingga pingsan"— kyungsoo

"sudah lah soo, itu haanya kesalah pahaman"— luhan

"kyungsoo hyung sangat mengerikan"— jongin

"baiklah semuanya nya, dengan ini kita nyatakaan misi kita berhasil"— kris

-FINISH-

Kenapa jadinya hancur gini TToTT

Hiks, maaf ne kalau ini jelek, garing, kepanjangan, typo, dan lain lain.

Tapi Amelia boleh minta Review nya?

Hargain Amelia yang susah payah buat FF ini please….

So…..

REVIEW? KRITIK? Dan SARANnya? PLEASE? #BuingBuingBarengLumbaLumba


End file.
